Connected
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: Second in the Switched Series. Read Switched before you start this. CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**I'm back! This is the second part of my Switched series. If you haven't read it, I recommend you go and read it. **

**In this fic, there will be drama, more switching, more Finn (both of them), explanations, singing, phone calls, and a dramatic ending that will make you all hate me. Intrigued yet? Well let's just say this was originally going to be called 'Stuck'… **

**Oh! Before I forget, this takes place in season 1. I don't have an exact place, because not all events happen at the same time. (I.e. test on Friday = same test next Monday.) In our world the Defying Gravity Diva Off had already happened, same results as before. In the alternant world, it took place in Switched. Some things might be a little off, but it's all in good fun right?**

**So without further ado, I present, Connected.**

•

Mercedes had always hated Lima. But after the previous week's mishaps, she thought it was the best place in the world. Correction: in _two_ worlds. You see, Mercedes was one of four people that knew the truth. Our world has a double, a place where people have different personalities and certain male sopranos swap genders.

Lima was so amazing this Monday morning, because since leaving the other world behind, Mercedes hadn't heard anyone call her 'Cedes. She hadn't had to deal with people suddenly becoming bipolar, and most importantly: no Chloe. She had nothing against the girl; in fact, she thought they could be really great friends. She just preferred the company of Kurt, and always would.

And now, with the universe back in order, all Mercedes wanted to do was get on with her life.

As if that would ever happen.

•

"You are one naughty girl, Mercedes."

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes flashed the boy a smile. She adjusted her shoulder bag while falling in step with Kurt on their way to school. "What did I do?"

Kurt pouted. "You haven't texted me back or responded to any of my calls."

"Oh really?" Mercedes asked. "I thought you seemed a bit silent." She dug around in her bag for her cell. She felt her hand grasp the familiar silver flip phone. Despite Kurt's attempts to buy her a new one, she loved her phone. Sure it was beat up, but each dent told a story. She pulled it out with flourish and gasped.

"What the-"This wasn't her phone. Well, it was the same model, but instead of her purple and gold 'M- Bling' as Kurt had so ellequtitly put it, there was a blue angle. The surface was unscratched. She flipped it open and swore.

"Mer-"whatever Kurt was going to say was cut off as Mercedes thrust the phone into his face. "Oh."

"Yah." Mercedes said darkly. Suddenly, the phone buzzed softly in her hand. The duo looked at the phone with dread. The background, which showed a snapshot of Cedes' and Chloe's face, changed.

Incoming Call.

Mercedes clicked the green button. "Hello?" she answered.

"I think I have your phone." Cedes voice filled the speaker.

"Ditto."

"What are we going to do?"

Mercedes thought for a second, and then a brilliant idea struck her. "End of the day, we'll swap phones. Put them on top of our lockers. That should work right?"

"I guess. So… bye?"

"Bye."

Mercedes ended the call. Before Kurt could even begin to speak, she shook her head. "I'll get it back at the end of the day." She confirmed.

"Whatever you say Mercedes."

"And don't you ever forget it, white boy."

•

"Yes!" Cedes exclaimed as they walked from their last 'official' class of the day. "Study Hall Time! You know what that means right 'Chloe?" She turned to her best friend for support.

Chloe smiled sympathetically. "Normally, it would mean hiding out in the girls' bathroom giving each other manicure," she said. "But after last week… it means Glee Club."

Cedes groaned. It's not like she didn't go to glee while she was with Kurt, but that was then. This is now. (OMG! GREAT BOOK! Read it!) The people would be different from the quite conversation she shared with Artie and Tina. Rather than a cool nerd and a funny Goth, the Artie and Tina here were a shallow know it all and a depressing girl who tended to go off like a firecracker. They were NOT the kind of kids you hung out with, even in Glee Club.

"Let's go," Cedes growled, towing Chloe by the arm. Her heart beat faster as they neared the choir room. She wasn't a _bad_ singer. And she was sure as Hell better than Puckerman. There was no reason to be nervous. It's not as if Shuster would actually give them any solos.

They found seats in the middle, yet off to the side. Far enough away from the original geeks, who were on the other side, occasionally casting glances at Chloe. What was that all about? They weren't close to the Cheerios and the Jocks, but still close enough to send the message that if they had to; they would play for the popular team, not the Freaks.

Cedes often caught herself drifting off to sleep as the teacher in front rambled on. Mr. Schuster was a… teacher. You couldn't really describe him without going on and on and on… just like one of his lectures. He wasn't a class involvement teacher, but he was one of the principal's favorites. Probably because he could get through three Spanish lessons in the 55 minutes allowed for language class.

Unconsissly, Cede looked at the clock. Two minutes. "… And remember class, this coming Tuesday we will be going to *I don't know* to perform. Our own Chloe Hummel will be giving a wonderful rendition of Defying Gravity. Chloe, we have some time left, do you want to run through it?"

"Pst… Chloe!" Cedes nudged the sleeping girl, who jumped.

"Huh?"

Mr. Schuster frowned. "Chloe, do you want to run through Defying Gravity one more time before tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember?" Finn asked from the first row. "You whooped Berry's ass yesterday in that sing off or whatever."

"Language, Hudson." Quinn Fabray said from next to him. Not only was Quinn the golden girl, she was the HBIC. She wouldn't even call her boyfriend by his first name.

The bell rang and Chloe stormed out, not even waiting for Cedes. "Phone, now." She demanded once they reached the Girl's bathroom. Angrily, she dialed/punched a number.

_"H-"_

"Put _Kurt_ on. No better yet, go somewhere private and put the phone on speaker." Cede had never heard Chloe so angry, not even when Quinn had pushed her into a mud puddle. Chloe jabbed at the speaker button.

_"K, we're in the Girl's Room, what's wrong?"_

•

Mercedes looked at Kurt while she talked into the phone. What happened? Why was Chloe so pissed? _"What did you do?"_

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt responded. Shit. He was using that voice- the one that had almost gotten him beat up once.

_"Oh yah?" _Mercedes smirked. It was Kurt vs. Kurt. Chloe was using the same voice, a hint of challenge in it. _"Then please tell me why everyone seems to think I'm singing a solo? I don't even know what Fighting Gravity is!"_

"Its Defying Gravity- and you didn't get the solo, I did. I was just playing the role as you." Kurt rolled his eyes, as if this was obvious.

_"Well then you sing it."_

"Fine. I will."

"Kurt!" Mercedes hissed. "How the hell are you-"

"We're going to switch." Kurt said simply. Well duh. That was obvious.

"But-"she protested.

"Mercedes drop it. Tomorrow, the Glee Bus leaves at 9:15 right? SO at 9 we'll switch right hear- third sink from the door. Got it?"

_"… K I think so. Don't be late."_

"Whatever."

Kurt reached over and shut Mercedes phone, grimacing a little. "What?" Mercedes asked. "You're getting your solo, what could be wrong?"

"Ugh. Nothing's wrong, it's just; she's just so... so… "

Mercedes laughed. "Bitchy? Controlling? Dramatic? Kurt, she's_ you. _What did you expect?"

"I'm offended by that statement. We are _nothing_ alike!"

"Oh Kurt," Mercedes said before she burst out laughing.


End file.
